Gentleman's Game
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: A one-shot depicting Sly X Carmelita. Yeah, I can write some fluffy romance too!...sort of.


**I don't write many oneshots, but since I already have a ton of projects continuing to stack up, I figured that I may as well start writing a few. Besides, this idea was too good to pass up. Once again, I own nothing from this except for some ideas used and even those may have been thought by others, so I say I own not even that. Here we go!**

Gentleman's Game

As the setting sun was sinking and the sky began to turn a dull red, two figures were running on the rooftops of Paris, France. One was a gentleman raccoon, the chased. The other was the chaser, a wily female fox. "Come back here, Sly Cooper!" Carmelita Fox yelled.

Sly turned and gave a bow. "I would love to, darling. However, I do have a pretty jade statue to steal." he flashed the statue and continued his run, leaping onto a large building. Carmelita leaped after him and, taking a risky shot with her bazooka, knocked the statue out of the thief's hands and onto the hard cement below. "Well now..." Sly said sheepishly, embarressed at his loss.

Carmelita frowned and surveyed the broken pieces. "I didn't mean to hit the statue. I was aiming to paralyze you and take you into custody." As she was speaking, Sly had been thinking and suddenly, he approached her.

"Carmelita, I can fix this problem for you..."

"No you can't!" she yelled. "Not unless you're willing to give yourself up and let yourself be arrested we both know that isn't going to...!"

"That's the plan" Sly replied, cutting her off. She stared at him, unsure if he was serious or not.

"Wha...what? You're giving yourself up, just like that? Why? What game are you playing, Sly?"

"Game?" he asked, twirling his cane. "Why, no game at all...honestly, leaving your mouth open, you'll catch nothing but flies." He gave her an honest smile. She quickly closed her mouth, unaware she had opened it. Must have been the surprise of Sly's declaration.

"...fine." She took out a pair of handcuffs. "I'll need to cuff you, in case you try to escape." As she approached, Sly took a step back. "What? I thought you said you would turn yourself in?" she cried.

"I did" Sly answered. "But, I'm not going away without something in return. You know, I give you something, you give me something. That's how this works."

Carmelita frowned and put the handcuffs away. "And what do you want? My help stealing gold or something?" She rolled her eyes. _'As if I'd help him out with that! I may as well cuff him after he answers'_ She didn't expect his answer though.

"A date" Sly said. "And not a cheap five minutes, I'm talking about a meal and dancing. Nothing too over the top. You won't have to pay for a thing. You give me that, I'll let you arrest me. Take a moment to think it over. What do you have to lose?"

Carmelita thought for a few seconds and finally, exhaling, decided to nod in agreement. "Fine!" she exhaled sharply. "But, you have to give me your thief's honor you won't run away."

Sly put his cane to his heart. "I promise, Carmelita." Smiling, he jumped down from the roof and waited for Carmelita to do the same. Noticing a flower truck nearby, he snuck over to it and, using his cane to reach into the window, picked a rose from a gift basket and handed it to her. "A rose for you" he stated gently.

Carmelita took it with a frown. "Did you honestly need to steal this? I didn't expect a thief to be so poor..."

Sly held up his hands. "Hey, my loot is back at the hideout with the rest of the gang! I have to travel light for faster movement." He grinned at her, causing Carmelita to roll her eyes.

"Thanks sly. I appreciate your...sense of style?" She gave sly an honest smile. "So...you wanted to go to a restaurant...does Le Soup Box sound okay?"

Sly took a bow. "Whatever the lady wants." They walked four miles to Le Soup Box and, after getting seats, ordered their meals. While waiting, Sly found a need to talk. "So Carmelita...Why Le Soup Box? We could have eaten a little fancier if you wanted."

Carmelita shrugged. "Unlike how thieves operate, I prefer to buy my meals fairly. This was the only place I could afford on such a small paycheck." Their soups arrived and Sly sipped his quickly. Too quickly, because he burned his mouth.

"That's hot!" Sly exclaimed, rubbing his lips with a napkin. Carmelita laughed and slowly blew on her food, not wanting to make the same mistake. By the time they had finished dinner, they walked outside and noticed that a band was playing outside, consisting of five lions who were playing a sweet song.

"So, are we going to dance?" Carmelita asked, noticing Sly climb up a pipe.

"Yeah, but...I think it would be better to dance on the rooftop. Come on! It'll be romantic." Carmelita smiled a bit and climbed after him. Sly and Carmelita began dancing the tango throughout the song, which lasted for a good ten minutes. Finally, as all of the stars set in, Sly held out both of his hands, upside down.

"What are you doing?" Carmelita asked, confused.

"Letting you arrest me" Sly explained. "Like we discussed earlier." Truthfuilly, Carmelita had forgotten, but she didn't want Sly to know that.

"Yeah, well...you can go, Sly Cooper."

"What? Excuse me, did you, Carmelita Fox, admit to letting me go?" Sly almost let out a laugh.

Carmelita pursed her lips. "I don't really understand why myself" she admitted. "Maybe it was the nice dat...night out with you, but I don't feel like bringing you in...this time! Starting tomorrow, the hunt is on!" Sly smiled and tipped his hat.

"If it pleases you, my lady." He hopped off of the roof and headed back for his current hideout. Carmelita watched him go and found herself clutching the rose Sly had given her from before.

"Have I been holding this the whole night?" she asked herself, blushing.


End file.
